CP - January, 2391
This page chronicles posts #21826-21960 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2391. *CP - December, 2390 *CP - February, 2391 Earth Plots First Week Making it to the planet early, MINIYA MUNROE surprises MERIK EVEK over a text message and they go to one of the cabins in the Munroe resorts. Things get hot/heavy, but he ultimately stops because he doesn’t want to hurt her. Cardassia Plots First Week Out on their own date for the new years, SIOMANE TARA has a good time with ZAYN VONDREHLE as they have sex to solidify their friendship. AARIX DAMAR is excited to have ZETERI INDUS and NESHA INDUS at their party. He hooks Nesha up with YORKIN DAMAR before going off to have some fun. TOREL DAMAR arrives and talks to CELAR BERN before ANI DAMAR interrupts them. Torel throws her into the pool, only to have LANA DAMAR nag him and KEGEN DAMAR saves his friend. Celar pays him back by offering for him to go to the Venik’s for the night. AVARIN INDUS is about to leave when QUESTA DAMAR intercepts him. She isn’t able to warn him of much before GWENI DAMAR comes in and forces him to leave via an escort out. The women get into a fight, which is interrupted by KEGEN who asks for permission to leave. Questa and Gweni later have a heart-to-heart to discuss how they will fix things. Third Week Concerned about her marriage, QUESTA DAMAR finally confronts CORAT DAMAR and sees the parts of him he hides away inside as she implores him to change before they both lose Gweni. QUESTA confronts AVARIN INDUS about what is going on and tells him that they can no longer continue their affair. SHAYLA INDUS is concerned and talks to AVARIN after as he gives her their cover story involving Zeeka, his long lost daughter. AFON MAKLA is happy when she is told child services is letting her be on her own and she talks to SIOMANE TARA about being able to stay with her. TARA goes out to celebrate with FREN DANAN and talk about his mother’s push to find him a wife. Bajor Plots First Week At the Wolfe NYE party, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets the impression that Karyn likes him and talks to HEIDI THAY about it. They enjoy the party and kiss at midnight before KESS PORGOIT explains she isn’t feeling well. We find out that KESS staged not feeling well after a conversation with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and gets CHRISTOPHER to go up on the roof and look at the stars with her. After the holidays, KARYN is back at school and talks to KESS about all the gossip – including about how much more she likes Christopher after he kissed her hand. KARYN comes back from school only to find BENJAMIN WOLFE smoking in the woods. He confesses to her he has been doing it more and even lost his virginity. That night, at the sleepover, MEGAN GREENWOOD sneaks out of the house and tries weed for the first time with BENJAMIN – finding it works better than burning herself. In the morning, KARYN finds MEGAN’s lighter and confronts her about it, becoming more concerned for her friend while Megan just gets mad. KARYN decides to seek out CHRISOTPHER and shows him the lighter so he knows what to do. CHRISTOPHER confronts MEGAN when she gets home and is shocked to find out about the weed/self harming. Hoping to get her help, he explains he is going to have her get another counsellor. CHRISTOPHER talks to MARCUS WOLFE about Benjamin and the things that have been going on, in hopes that this issue will be resolved. MARCUS returns home more than mad and gets KATAL WOLFE to help him search Benjamin’s room, finding porn, cigsticks and weed. BENJAMIN comes home and MARCUS with KATAL have a stern talk to him as he reveals he was smoking with Megan and took it from Tucker – prompting him to be grounded. At the psychological school, MEGAN is in the cafeteria when she runs into WILLIAM BELL who talks to her about her issues and suggests riding school. Second Week Seeking out some advice, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD opens up about his feelings for Megan with HEIDI THAY and she reminds him he is doing what any other father would. MARCUS WOLFE gets a communication from SIOMANE TARA and the two catch up over subspace about the holidays and Marcus’ problems with Benjamin. At her new school, SUNI DAMAR meets NRR’BT MADDIX and they become quick friends when she is happy to brush him. KARYN DAX-WOLFE shows up at CHRISTOPHER’s apartment, prompting a talk about Megan and the future. She stays to make dinner, only to have MEGAN GREENWOOD show up and a super awkward meal. Third Week When at school, KESS PORGOIT and KARYN DAX-WOLFE talk about Megan and if Karyn did the right thing, as well as how to advance their plans on getting Christopher interested in Karyn romantically. KARYN implements her plans on seduction with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD on a shuttle to Bajor, feeling pretty confident in getting the answers she wanted. MEGAN GREENWOOD is out riding and runs into WILLIAM BELL, talking to him more about his past and the horses as she begins to form a crush. Fourth Week Deciding that he wants to be more honest, BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and confesses he has had sex, as well as his incestuous feelings for his sister Karyn. MARCUS has to talk to KALAL WOLFE about the news – something that shocks her completely and they make plans to consult Dr. Relar. Getting to RELAR SORAN’s office, KATAL explains the situation to him and he encourages her to have someone tell Karyn about what is going on. HEIDI THAY gets a visit from KARYN DAX-WOLFE, who sizes up the woman and rubs her the wrong way by being too informal. BENJAMIN finally gets the nerve and talks to KARYN openly about his feelings. She is shocked and tells him he will only ever be a brother and Benjamin leaves feeling heartbroken. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME LOMAX chat about the future and she explains her interest in opening a spa now her contract with the hospital is ending. NOTE: For reference, YINTAR IOAN was married to IKYRA VARIS on January 21, 2391. This was never posted. Rokai Story First Week Finally finding the woman she was looking for, MAIYA (RAHNE) explains her story to Kapoinn, a former Vedek who is now a witch. Convinced she could help her remove this wraith from the world, Rahne goes to get materials to make a statue. When MAIYA is waiting for the statue to be finished, several sashmen come to her and make an arrest. BIKREEL (DAX) hears of this and has to go to Hadrikpool to rescue MAIYA. She implores him to go back to the witch to get the statue before returning home. Back in Lonar, BIKREEL is concerned the Hadripool army is going to follow them north, but MAIYA insists they need to try and trap the demon in the statue, so they go and try. Sometime later, MAIYA realizes she is pregnant and things the statue worked. BIKREEL, however, only made a deal with the wraith to allow the life of a child in exchange for his own to be taken. #01 January, 2391 2391 #01 2391 #01